Prank Camp
by Corn- The OTHER White Meat
Summary: Melissa OC and Kai have a fight, and the girls end up signing them all up to work at SUMMER CAMP! Well, this means war...Prank War that is. Dedicated to shafow wolf and Dark Cherry Angel. I KNOW THERE ARE READERS! SO REVIEW!
1. Boys are the Scum of the Earth

Kit: Hello all! I've decided to start up my summer fics! One that has almost every person OOC!

Kai: Oh JOY. This will be so FUN. (Sarcasm in gross numbers)

Kit: SHUT IT BIRD BOY! Anyways, this is based off of a few chappies of Dark- Cherry Angel's _Housemates_ and a review from shafow wolf.

Garland: The chapters she's referring to are numbers 12-16. There are no pairings at the time. But knowing Kit, that will change.

Mystel: She's putting in EVERYONE she can think of, including her OC Melissa.

Kit: Melissa will be paired with NO ONE in this story. This is after all three seasons of Beyblade and everything is fixed. Oh and there will be excessive swearing, especially in this first chapter, just to let you know.

Melissa: Summary (again): Melissa and Kai have a fight, and the girls end up signing them all up to work at SUMMER CAMP! Well, this means war...Prank War that is.

Kit: Kai is going to be really mean in this chapter, mainly to Melissa. Okay, let's get this party started!

(I own nothing but my character Melissa, the camp name, and a crate of orange soda. I have no patents on the soda, however.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Boys are the Scum of the Earth

It was the beginning of summer for the boys. Ah yes, the glorious season in which there was no school, no homework, and for Tyson, no Hilary nagging him every morning to get up or be late for school (again). Beautiful, freedom that was summer. It was all theirs…until…

All seemed normal. Mystel was sitting on the roof of Tyson's house, the girls were talking, Kenny was typing, Tyson was eating, and everyone else was training. All was quiet, until…

_**CRASH!**_

Tala, who was just about to launch, jumped, sending his blade straight for the girls. A few screamed and hit the dirt as it bounced off the wall, hit the support beam next to Kenny, causing him to delete what he was typing. After ricocheting off the beam it rammed up against the metal gutter, startling Mystel enough to fall off the roof. The Beyblade then clunked against a rock and fell into the small body of water in Tyson's back yard. Tala ran to fish his Beyblade out of the water as Garland, Lee, and Ray hurried to check on Mystel.

Everyone blinked. What could have caused that noise? Suddenly, shouting could be heard from inside the house, loud enough to be heard for outside.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, IDIOT!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Now they could tell that the voice belonged to Kai.

"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED. MAYBE IF YOUR SCARF WASN'T SO DAMN LONG, IT WOULDN'T BLIND YOU TO THE FACT THAT YOU DID THIS!" Everyone outside paled. If Melissa was swearing, it must be bad.

"LEAVE MY CHOICES OF CLOTHING OUT OF THIS! YOU TRIPPED ME AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING YOU GODDAMN, SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Everyone was astounded at her vocabulary. Melissa must _really_ be pissed.

"OH, THAT'S REAL MATURE MELISSA."

"THE TRUTH HURTS KAI."

"AT LEAST I CAN BEYBLADE YOU STUPID GIRL!" Julia, Mathilda, Mariah, and the other girls all got to their feet. That was going too far in their perspective. The boys, however, were dying of laughter. This was just too good!

"I CAN TOO BEYBLADE YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW IT VERY WELL!"

"Ooh. I'm shaking." Kai said, his voice at a normal level. Apparently he had calmed down first.

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"At least people have at least heard of my team recently, unlike yours."

"WELL, AT LEAST _MY _TEAM'S NAME ISN'T _GERMAN_ FOR 'FLASH WAR'!" a loud pop was heard and Melissa stormed out of the house. She sat down on the dogtrot's floor and fumed. The other girls ran over to consol her.

"What just happened in there?" Emily asked. Melissa snorted.

"Hiwatari tripped me and broke a vase in the process. But he doesn't want to take responsibility for his actions, though, the damn-"

"And the pop?" Julia stopped her before she could get too far.

"I slapped him." Melissa responded coolly.

Lee was finally able to catch his breath, and gasped out, "HE'S SO FRIKIN RIGHT!" Melissa froze and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"What…did…you…just…say…" She asked him. He wiped the tears from is eyes and stood straight up, still chuckling a bit.

"What Kai said about girls and Beyblading. He's right, I mean, c'mon, everyone knows that boys are better at the sport than girls…" Melissa and the other girls began to twitch in anger, as they stood up again. But surprisingly enough, it was Mariah who walked over to him.

"Hey, Lee?" she asked calmly. Lee turned to face his teammate.

"Yea-UMPH!" He began, but Mariah cut him off. She leaned back, and with all the force she could muster, punched Lee as hard as she could, sending him flying a good six feet back.

The boys looked at her stunned. Then, without a word the girls turned and calmly walked away.

* * *

Kit: Ah, the way things should be in our society. Women rule, and men bow before our might. Okay, this fic might be the last one updated for a while, because in a few weeks, I'm going to have to get ALL FOUR of my Wisdom Teeth surgically removed. But on the brighter side, in about five weeks I'm getting a new bed for my room, so YAY! Well, enjoy the new story! And if any of you want to submit pranks for me to use, I'll be greatly thankful.

Garland: Read and Review, no Flames please.

Kit: Thankies! Buh-bye!

**Are and Are**


	2. THIS MEANS WAR!

Kit: Hello you peoples! I'm here with the NEW CHAPPIE!

Kai: Only took you around a week to do it.

Kit: I WOULD have done it Monday, but I couldn't see. Literally.

Mystel: She went to the eye doctor, and they dilated her eyes.

Kit: I ran into the wall 4 times and the door at least 9.

Kai: (Cough-loser-cough).

Kit: WHAT WAS THAT?

Kai: Nothing. Now go on to the reviews already.

Kit: I'm not done with you Hiwatari.

To Relient K fans: Your wish is my command! UPDATE ESTABLISHED!

To TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Alabamian is the term used for one who lives in Alabama. It's in the dictionary.

To animefanatic13: Oh, your not? SORRY! I have to ask these things, however. Thanks anyways!

To Rosalissa: Harry? As in the Harry Potter Puppet Pals? I LOVE THE HARRY POTTER PALS!

Harry and Ron Puppet Pals: (appear) Bother. (disappear)

Kit: BOTHER! Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother. Bother.

Jake: (walks in) Snap out of it woman! (slaps Kit) (leaves)

Kit: Thanks Jake! Oh, I want to just stop and say right here that Daichi isn't in this story. It would mess a lot of stuff up, so he's no here. Now, onto chapter 2!

(Still no patents on the soda. Sue me not.)

* * *

Chapter 2

THIS MEANS WAR!

The girls had been gone for the latter part of the day, and the boys were now getting nervous. What could they be doing? The boys finally decided to go look for them splitting up into search parties. Let's go see what those girls could possibly be planning….

**WITH THE GIRLS: LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"I can't believe they were so mean to us!" Ming-Ming exclaimed. Hilary sighed.

"I've been trying to tell you people for _years_ what scumbags guys are, but you never listened." She said. All the girls, Hilary, Melissa, Mariah, Emily, Miriam, Salima, Mathilda, Queen, Julia, and Ming-Ming, sighed again.

"Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?" Julia asked. It was suddenly very quiet in the room as all the girls thought…and thought…and thought…did I mention that they're thinking?

"I've got it!" Melissa cried, then she stood up and ran over to her backpack. After it was opened, she franticly began to dig something out.

"For the love of Mike, WHAT are you doing Melissa?" Miriam asked, agitated.

"The PERFECT revenge. Ah, here it is," she replied, pulling out a flyer, and then asked, "Who's Mike? Is there something we should know about, Miriam?"

"It's an EXPRESION Mel. Now what's your plan?" She asked, reaching for the flyer. Melissa pulled back.

"First tell me who Mike is."

"IT'S AN EXPRESSION MELISSA! THERE IS NO MIKE! NOW WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Emily screamed. Melissa blinked.

"Okay, okay, chill woman. No need to go all psycho on us. We're all on the same 'Boys are Slime' side here." Melissa said coolly, putting the flyer down so it could be seen. "The perfect revenge is…."

"….you're sending them to SUMMER CAMP?" Queen stated in disbelief. "How does 'A Summer of Fun' translate into 'The Burning Wrath of Hell' in your world?" Melissa smiled wolfishly.

"Try reading the whole flyer, Queenie." They all looked back at the flyer and began to read the whole thing.

_**Make Your Summer a Blast at Camp Wild Tulip Field!**_

_Kids, are you tired of boring, regular Summers? Parents want your kids to make the most of their time as a child? Well at Camp Wild Tulip Field, we offer a wide variety of activities for your children, including canoeing, kayaking, fishing, horseback riding, archery, circus, ropes, swimming, rock climbing, Beyblading, and much, much, more, all in a closely monitored environment for your child's safety. Don't delay, sign up for a month of pure fun! _

…Following the intro were prices, age requirements, rules, ect, as well as a signup sheet.

"What the fuck?" Hilary asked/stated.

"Exactly." Melissa said, smiling, "Camp Wild Tulip Field, a.k.a. Camp WTF!" Can't you just _smell_ that fresh air?"

"Melissa, I'm sorry, but I just don't see how this screams 'Ultimate Revenge'." Queen told her, shaking her head. Melissa just kept smiling, her now evil, evil smile.

"Well then, you apparently you didn't read the last line, the one that's been highlighted, underlined, circled, stared, and has 'you're a complete idiot if you missed this' written off to the side with an arrow pointing to it," She stated, pointing to the last four words at the bottom of the sheet. The girls looked at the line that they all had somehow missed and gasped. How did they miss the most evil of all four words to be put together in a sentence?

"Melissa, you're…" Mathilda started.

"…a fucking genius." Salima finished for her.

"No, just the fact that I found this little sentence, does not make me a genius." Melissa answered, pulling her backpack closer. "The thing that makes me a genius, is the fact that I have about a hundred of these sheets ready to be filled out, with me at the moment." And as she said this, she pulled out a packet of identical sheets, and several mechanical pencils. "Now who wants to go first?"

0000

The girls had snuck in just a few minutes after the boys went out looking for them. Perfect. Julia and Mariah were sent up to the roof as look outs, so while Melissa called to put the finishing touches on their plan, the others could have time for some last minute preparations. Two hours later they were done, Melissa had made all the arrangements, and Mariah and Julia were saying that the boys were heading back and would be here any minute.

"Good, Now you two, hide behind the gate, and when I give the signal, close and lock it. We can't take any chances." Melissa told them.

"Right." The two girls said, and took their places. Melissa then turned to Emily and Miriam, and handed them something, quietly explaining to them what they needed to use it for. Then they nodded and walked over to hide in some nearby bushes. The remaining six girls hid in the shadows, waiting for their prey to arrive.

0000

"I can't believe we didn't find them." Tyson stated, leading the other guys back to the dojo.

"Maybe we were trying too hard," Max said as the last person walked through the main gate. Bingo, we have fresh kill.

"Hello, _boys_…" A voice stated from the shadows of the house. Suddenly, Melissa, Hilary, Mathilda, Ming-Ming, Queen, and Salima walked out of the darkness, all sporting smug, EVIL looks.

Something in their eyes made Michael blurt out, "Oh…shit…"

The evil Hilary said, "Close the gates." As soon as the words left her mouth, the gates swung shut and heavy piece of wood that held them closed dropped into place. Standing there now were an evil Julia and an evil Mariah, also looking smug. This couldn't be good.

"Now," evil Melissa commanded, and with that one word, the evil Emily and Miriam flew out from behind the bushes, tackling Mystel and pinning him to the wall. Before anyone could do a thing they backed away and walked over to the other girls. Mystel tried to jump the fence, but he barely made it halfway up before something pulled him back down to the ground.

"What in the world?" He said and looked to the source of the problem. Attached to his ankle was an _iron shackle and long chain!_ He looked up and asked, "Okay Mel, WHAT is going on?" All of the girls began to laugh, turning back to their semi-normal selves, with an air of evil.

"Are you sure we won't sound _stupid_? After all, we are _girls_." Mathilda said scornfully. The guys flinched; there was the problem. Revenge.

"You guys went too far, and now you must pay." Ming-Ming told them.

Zeo asked, "So what exactly are you going to do?"

Melissa walked over to the android boy and handed him the flyer, pointing to the last sentence. He paled.

"Dear Lord, you women are HEARTLESS BEASTS!" he screamed.

The other boys looked over his shoulder and after reading the intro, skipped down to the last four words, now with a new line written next to it:

_Now Hiring New Counselors!_

And written next to it was, "Congratulations! We've got the job."

Kai looked up and shouted, " You can't force us to go work at a summer camp girls. We can just as easily refuse to pack. Salima giggled.

"Wow," she said to Mathilda, loud enough for the boys to hear, "then it's a good thing we decided to go ahead and pack for them!" Mathilda nodded.

"WHAT?'!"

"Yep. And since all of the coaches think it's a good idea too, they'll be making sure none of you escape before the bus comes in the morning. Face it guys. You've got no place to run."

"What the fuck?"

"Exactly. Goodnight." Julia said, walking inside.

"Oh, and I wouldn't try to scale the fence if I were you." Melissa said, seeing Michael look it over thoughtfully. "Ming-Ming called in a few favors, and we've got guard dogs surrounding the entire premises. See you in the morning!" And she followed the girls inside.

"Tch, like they really have dogs guarding the house." Rick said, leaning against the gate. Suddenly, fierce barking was heard from the other side. "Okay, I could be wrong."

"Guys, I don't know about you, but to me, this means WAR." Tyson stated, and all the boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kit: There you go! A little weird, but believe me, it will get funnier as we go along. Note, the camp name is a result of nothing else could be thought of, so don't flame me for it 'k? 

4IN: Yay! Fun story!

Kai: Kit, who is that?

Kit: That's 4IN, TALA MINE-TALA HOT's, a.k.a. Jake's,muse/chibified boyfriend. I'm currently babysitting him for her while she's gone.

4IN: I wuv my pony! (hugs his pony)

Kai: That thing scares me.

Kit: He's not a thing, he's an elf related to Tala. And yeah, he used to scare me too, but not any more! Now he's just cute!

4IN: Read and Review Aunt Kit's story pwease!

Kai: Aunt Kit?

Kit: (ignoring) Thanks 4IN! Bye people!

**Are and Are**


	3. Camp WTF and TOO COMPLICATED!

Kit: Okay, just to let you know, I have NO clue as to when B.i.B. will be updated, so there. I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE READING! MY HITS THING SAYS SO! DON'T JUST READ IT, REVIEW IT PLEASE! Or I will be very sad… (sniff)

Melissa: And do NOT make the authoress sad.

Kai: She'll just torture us even more…

Kit: Now to my reviews!

To TALA MINE-TALA HOT: Yeah, we had fun. I'll baby sit your muse anytime! He's really sweet.

To BVP: Laziness rules the world that chaos makes go round. Thank you.

To Rosalissa: Yep, I put evil in there. Go evil.

Kit: We're finally going to get to Camp WTF in this chapter, and I'm throwing in some OC's that will appear in Blade in Blood later, but like I said, NO PAIRINGS. Now let's get cracking.

(Orange soda is good. I like cheese. Don't sue.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Camp WTF and TOO COMPLICATED!

The bus arrived at 8 the next morning, much to the boys' disgust. Melissa ran outside to greet the driver and Head Counselor. After explaining what was going on to her, the boys were loaded into the rather nice, large, charter bus.

"This must be on RICH camp," Dunga thought out loud. Someone laughed behind him.

"Yes, our camp is the biggest and best around. We're expecting to have a crowd of over 200 campers this year." The guys looked to the source of the voice. There stood a woman in her early twenties, possibly late teens. Her hair was a pastel green color that came down to about her shoulder blades, but was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing what appeared to be the staff uniform, beige knee-length shorts, and a crème polo shirt with a small tulip embroidered on the pocket. Her pale lavender eyes sparkled with amusement. "Nice to meet you. I'm Summer, the Head Counselor."

The same thing was on half the boys' minds: _She's hot!_

As if reading their minds, she rolled her eyes at them. "I would suggest making yourself comfortable. It's a four hour drive, plus we need to pick up the last two female counselors on the way." Their hearts sunk.

"F-female counselors?" Kevin stuttered. Summer nodded.

"Yep, there are 36 counselors at the camp. You boys will make up 24 of them, and the girls, plus the two we'll pick up, make up 12. We'll announce your cabins when we pick up the last." She gestured with her thumb, "Now, as soon as your friend finishes tying that boy's chain to the chair leg, we'll head out." And with that, she walked to her seat up front. The guys looked to what she was pointing to and saw Melissa padlocking the end of Mystel's chain to the leg of his bus seat in the Boys section. They sweat dropped.

"There! All done." Melissa said when she was finished. Mystel groaned.

"Mel, I not stupid enough to jump out of the window of a MOVING vehicle you know, SO LET ME OFF THE CHAIN!" He screamed at her, earning a glare from the other 9 girls. Melissa just smiled and laughed softly.

"Sorry Mystel, but I can't take any chances. I let you go when we get to the camp. And don't take it so hard; you ARE being paid to do this you know. So just sit back, and enjoy the ride." With that being said, she flicked the end of his nose with her index finger. The boys knew there was some sort of tie between the two, but could never figure it out. They were positive it wasn't romantic, and nothing else really fit. Maybe this would be the summer when they all found out the truth…

"You're evil, you know that." Rick told her. Melissa just laughed.

"I'm not really as evil as you would think. I mean, look, I have the key right here." She said, holding up the said object which had a string tied like a loop around the base. Already some of them were formulating plans to get it. Mystel snatched for it, but Melissa was too fast.

"Nice try Mystel, but not nice enough." She looked at the key. "I think I'll hold on to this for now." Melissa told them, and then did the worst thing possible. She lifted the string over her head, so it sat like a necklace, and then dropped the key down the front of her shirt. After she did that, she walked to her seat in the Girls section a.k.a. the front portion of the bus.

_Oh, she is SO going down for that._

0000

They had been driving for three hours straight and some of them had fallen asleep. Brooklyn just kind of stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by. All but two or so of the girls were asleep, and they weren't far behind. Most of the boys were. Rick, Miguel, and Zeo, however were furiously trying to pick the padlock on Mystel's chain.

"It…won't OPEN!" Rick said, giving up. "I have picked more locks in my life than a locksmith, and this one is the only one ever to defeat me. I cannot believe it." Brooklyn laughed softly.

"There is always the second option," He told them, speaking softly so not to wake the sleepers. They looked at him.

"And the second option would be…" Miguel asked. The red-head smiled.

"Simply go after the key." The other four looked disgusted.

"Brooklyn, you are sick." Zeo told him. Brooklyn shrugged.

"Just stating the facts." He said, and turned back to his window. It wasn't long, however, before the bus slowed to a stop before what appeared to be a church. Everyone who was sleeping woke up at the sudden lack of motion. Summer got off the bus. Garland, who had been sitting next to Brooklyn the entire time, yawned and stretched.

"We there yet?" the kick boxer asked. Brooklyn shook his head.

"No, just stopping to pick up the last two counselors, I believe. We've been on the road for over three hours, however, so it probably won't be long." Garland nodded to his friend and popped his neck. A few moments later Summer got back on the bus.

"Okay, everyone, I want you to all give a warm welcome to the last two counselors, Amethyst Rose and Jesse Kira-Dasuto." Summer told them, as two teenaged girls got onto the bus.

The first one smiled and said in an Australian accent, "G'day mates, I'm Amethyst. Niceta meet ch'all." She was about fifteen in age and very pretty. Living up to her namesake, Amethyst's hair was a florescent neon purple that came down to about her waist, tied back in a long, loose braid. Her eyes, however, were an almost unnatural neon orange color, bringing the attention to her tanned face. She was of average height, wearing shorts that showed off slender legs and a midriff tee which accented her lean, whipcord arms. A bright orange Beyblade and launcher hung at her side. She shifted her weight a bit and spoke, this time though, with an Irish accent, "And this is me best pal, Jesse." Everyone blinked at the sudden accent change. The second girl shook her head.

"Excuse Amethyst, she's still trying to decide what nationality she is. And I'm Jesse. Good to see you." She told them, smiling lightly. Jesse was a lightly tanned blonde with shining gold eyes. Her hair was loose and came to about mid-thigh. She was much taller than her companion, Looking to be about seventeen, and unlike her friend, her muscles were more prominent. Her Beyblade was a light blue color. Amethyst glared at her.

"It's not my fault if me Da's an Aussie and me Mum's Irish. Jus' can't be helped." She said, still Irish. Jesse shrugged.

"No, but you could of at least chosen your accent by now, instead of jumping back and forth between two." Amethyst opened her mouth to say something, but Summer stopped them.

"Okay you two; sit so I can announce the cabins." The two girls walked to their seats behind Melissa and Mathilda. When they were settled, the bus driver started the engine and headed down the road and Summer began again. "Okay, now that all our counselors are here, I can start my monologue. Welcome to the staff of Camp WTF, or as we at the camp like to call it, Camp 'What the Fuck?'"! She stopped when she saw the shocked faces on everyone but Amethyst and Jesse. "Don't look at me that way. You guys weren't the only ones to discover that duel meaning. The rest of the staff and I have been calling it that for years, so don't look so surprised. Just keep the language at a minimum around the younger kids, and we'll be fine. Half of them have a better vocabulary than we do anyways." Everyone laughed at that. When it was quiet she continued, "Here's the facts: We may have a slight problem this time around because age difference. We've mainly got nine through twelve year olds, but out of the 216 campers that are coming this year, almost 70 of them are thirteen year olds. And we ALL know thirteen year olds." She stopped again as people exchanged glances and whispers. "Also, most of the campers this year are boys." It suddenly got quiet on the girls side. Uh-oh. The boys, however, were silently rejoicing at the news. "This said, the boys will be bunking 4 counselors to a cabin, 20 campers per cabin, 5 kids per counselor. Easy enough? Oh and don't worry, the cabins at WTF are HUGE, so no need to worry about space. The total of boys, including you counselors, is 144 this year. The girls bunking will be a bit different, however, with the girl's populace with counselors totaling 72. In all. Because of this, there will be 2 female counselors to a cabin, 10 campers per cabin, and still 5 kids per counselor. So no matter how you slice it, everyone is going to have an equal amount of work to do. Now so there isn't any confusion, we've gone ahead and grouped you all into your cabins. You and your group must choose a color and possibly a name for your cabin group. Since their larger, I'll start with the boys."

"Cabin 1 is Tyson, Ozuma, Kane, and Lee." The said boys high-fived each other. "Cabin 2 is Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Kevin. Cabin 3 is Max, uh, King, Joseph, and Claude. Cabin 4 is Gary, Eddy, Rick, and Dunga. Cabin 5 is Miguel, Raul, Mystel, and Brooklyn. Finally, Cabin 6 is Michael, Tala, Garland, and Zeo." She looked up from her clipboard. "That okay with everyone. When she received murmurs of 'OK' and 'Fine' she nodded.

"Alrighty then, next will be the girls. If anyone's got a problem with who their paired with, just let me know and we can change it easily. Okay? Cabin 1 will be Julia and Melissa." When she saw the boys pale and the girls all cheer, she smiled, "Ah, I see. Dangerous combination. Good, got to keep those kids on their toes! Ahem, now anyways, Cabin 2 is Hilary and Salima. Cabin 3 is Mariam and, err, Queen, is it? Well, a few pairs of twins never hurt anyone, I suppose. Now, Cabin 4 is Emily and Mathilda, Cabin 5 is Mariah and Jesse, and last but not least, Cabin 6 is Ming-Ming and Amethyst. If anyone has trouble, just ask one of the Main Staff or Jesse and Amethyst for help. Their both pros at this gig. Anyways, if I remember correctly, we should be arriving in about 15 minutes, so you can talk until we arrive. A staff member will be waiting to lead each of you to the cabin sites. There's a Meeting Room at both locations, and they'll both explain the standard procedures, rules, yada, yada, ya, and show you to your cabins. The kids will be arriving day after tomorrow. Okay, I'm done, your free to talk or whatever." she said, and sat down. The girls promptly turned to talk to the new girls.

"Hi! I'm Melissa Tenba. That's Mathilda, Julia, Mariam, Queen, Hilary, Salima, Emily, Mariah, and Ming-Ming." Mel started pointing to each one. Amethyst smiled.

"Niceta meetcha Melissa. I hope y'all are more fun than last year's bunch. Bunch of sissy 'ittle fan girls they were. Borin' too." Was the response, this time jumping back and fourth from the two accents.

"I hear you all are good. We need a few competent Beybladers to help us teach the younger ones. They just installed a state-of-the-art Beyblading facility last year, so sometimes we're the ones who teach them from Square 1. It's fun though, and the kids are great." Jesse followed up. Just then Amethyst looked out the window and said,

"Hey, we're here!" Everyone looked out their windows and gasped.

It was HUGE! A large building stood out to the distance, which they took to be the Beyblading arena. They passed over a bridge that crossed a wide, clean river. The bus followed the road to the forest, and a few minutes later, passed a field where a large herd of horses grazed.

"Whoa…" Mystel breathed, snapping Melissa out of her daze.

"That reminds me." she said, pulling out the key. She walked over to Mystel and, with a quick flick of the wrist, set him free. He pulled up and massaged his numb ankle. Amethyst laughed.

"Was he chained down like that for the whole 4 hours?'!" She asked. Melissa smiled.

"And part of yesterday. We didn't want him running away." Amethyst just laughed harder than ever.

* * *

Kit: That's seven pages of content people! It took me 3 hours to figure out all the details, just for you people! I've been working on this since two o' clock. THAT'S JUST HOW DEDICATED I AM TO YOU ALL!

Melissa: Now don't make all that work go the waste! Please, review! WE KNOW YOU ARE READING BECAUSE THE HIT COUNTER SAYS SO! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE IT! WE WILL KNOW IF YOU WERE HERE AND DIDN'T MESSAGE US! HA!

Kit: Pwease review? I'll beg. I SWEAR I'LL BEG!

Kai: Don't make her beg. It's just scary.

Kit: Bye!

Melissa: REVIEW!

**Are and Are**


End file.
